gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skydoor
The Skydoor (also known as the 'Fort Carson Skydoor'is a glitch in GTA: San Andreas. It consists of 2 yellow ENEX markers floating in mid-air, high above Fort Carson. Description The Skydoor consists of two yellow floating ENEX markers. These yellow markers look like arrows, and they have a slight bouncing animation. They are normally used to teleport a player into an interior when he walks into one (e.g. the ENEX marker outside the Johnson House teleports CJ into the house's interior). Two of these ENEX markers can be found floating in mid-air above Fort Carson, but they cannot be accessed in a normal game because they are higher than the game's height limit. Also, in order for the player to be able to enter a marker, he must be standing on a solid surface. Therefore, the Skydoor cannot be reached with airplanes, helicopters, or a Jetpack. The ENEX markers are located at the same height, but placed a few meters away from each other. If entered, both ENEX markers will transport the player to the interiors of unused beta Burglary houses. Inside the houses, the player is able to pick up random appliances and electronics, such as televisions, microwaves and radios (much like he can during the Burglary side-missions). Inside one of the interiors, there is a pedestrian who will always spawn inside one of the rooms. He is always hostile to the player, and if the player kills him, his body will not produce any blood. This pedestrian sparked a small myth in itself, when players realized that he never bleeds after being killed. However, it is likely that this is simply a minor graphic glitch, as the pedestrian behaves the same way any other one would. Inside one of the interiors, there is a set spawn point for the Skateboard. This is the only Skateboard spawn point in the entire state, however the player must use mods in order for the Skateboard to spawn in the first place. If the player finds the Skateboard and picks it up, he will pick it up like a weapon, and will wield it similarly to a knife. The exact locations of the Skydoors are very high in the sky, above the corner of a fenced field across the road from the Cluckin' Bell in Fort Carson. Purpose Rockstar has stated that the markers lead into unused interiors. The interiors were originally going to be houses that the player would use in the Burglary side-missions, but the interiors are never used in the final version of the game. Rockstar said that they put the yellow markers very high in the sky, where they knew nobody would think to look for them. Access Unfortunately, the Skydoor cannot be entered without the use of mods or hacks. The Skydoor is floating in mid-air a few feet higher than the height limit for airplanes and helicopters, so it cannot be accessed on a normal game. There are jetpack mods available which the player can use to "fly" above the game's height limit and enter the Skydoor. Location Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Myth Locations Category:Proven Myths